Día de San Valentín ¿Cierto?
by Yumi-chan K
Summary: Era un día particular, lleno de chocolates y rosas por todos lados, menos en Fairy Tail. Las chicas de Fairy Tail pueden ser muy pacientes (si claro), pero todo tiene su límite. Regalo de cumpleaños para Lizzie Taisho-Friki del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lizzie-chan!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era un día especial, un día especial de cierto mes. Un día en el que las rosas se veían por todos lados, el olor a chocolate flotaba por el aire y el rosa y el rojo reinan en las calles.

Una atmósfera muy bella, en una ciudad como Magnolia. Sin embargo, hay ciertas personas (entiéndase también como bellas damas) que no se hallaban a gusto con aquél ambiente.

Y sí, seoras y señores, estamos hablando de las bellas magas de Fairy Tail.

Todas estaban sentadas en la barra, malhumoradas y calladas. Lo cual no era normal… o al menos no de manera masiva, sin embargo, allí estaban todas con la misma cara de molestia e irritación mirando a la mayor parte de los hombres del gremio, que se hallaban peleando.

Aunque… Titania no está en la barra del gremio, ni está mirando con molestia e irritación a los varones, tampoco está haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo (darles una buena paliza), en realidad, ella está en la esquina emo, sentada y triste.

— ¿Saben qué? Me harté —dijo sorprendiendo a todos, Wendy.

—Wendy… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Lucy.

— ¡Romeo-kun! —gritó. Logrando llamar toda la atención del gremio.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, y casi se arrepintió. Tomó aire (¿o debería decir comió?) y continuó con su actitud fuerte.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo a pasear?

—C-claro.

Y ambos salieron caminando tranquilamente por las puertas, bajo la atenta mirada del gremio.

Ante esto, hubieron varias reacciones:  
Macao estaba orgulloso de su hijo, e iba por aquí y por allá diciendo que había salido al padre, mientras Wakaba decía que Romeo tenía que ser adoptado. Mirajane estaba que daba saltitos de emoción, olvidando por completo su molestia, los chicos hicieron caso omiso del hecho, Erza se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor armadura para matar a Romeo y el resto tenía la quijada en el piso.

Después de un rato, el asunto había quedado en el pasado, aunque Erza seguía pensando en la armadura perfecta para matar a Romeo, Mirajane buscaba una cámara y las chicas estaban deprimidas por no ser tan _valientes_ como Wendy…, pero nadie más le daba importancia.

— ¡GRAY-SAMA! —de pronto, una Juvia salvaje apareció por las puertas del gremio y se raptó a Gray.

¿Olvidé mencionar que Juvia no había llegado al gremio?

En fin, el Día de San Valentín acaba de empezar.

* * *

¡Holas! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lizzie-chan! Espero que la hayas, y que te guste mi regalo. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, con todo mi kokoro.

Y a los que no son Lizzie-chan, espero que también les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Él tenía su torso amarrado con sogas anti-magia a una silla.

Él no quería estar así.

Él no quería estar en el cuarto de Juvia en Fairy Hills.

Tampoco quería tener todo un buffet de Gray-pan delante suyo.

Y por sobretodo lo anterior, él no quería sentir esa mirada lunática a sus espaldas.

—Gray-sama~, coma

—Y-yo…

—Gray-sama~ coma —le decía una voz detrás suyo—. Coma el Gray-pan que Juvia le preparó.

—Juvia, yo… eh… yo no alcanzo… la comida ¡Si! No puedo alcanzarla —él finge no alcanzarla con sus brazos—¿Ves?

—Entonces, Juvia le dará de comer a Gray-sama~

Entonces, Gray lanzó un alarido que se escuchó por toda Magnolia.

-.-.-

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No te preocupes, Jellal. Apuesto a que no fue nada.

-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el gremio, los hombres seguían peleando, y las chicas, bueno…, ellas…

— ¡Vamos Levy! ¡Tú puedes! —le alentaba Kana.

— ¡Tú puedes Levy-chan! La clave del éxito es la confianza.

— ¡Tienes razón Lu-chan! —empezó a darse ánimos—Yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo… ¡No puedo!

— Claro que puedes ¡Ánimo!

—Está bien —respiró hondo y llamó—, ¡Gajeel! ¿Puedes venir?

Y, tal como es natural, Gajeel la ignoró completamente.

— ¡GAJEEL REDFOX! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

— ¿Ah? —el mencionado la buscó con la mirada.

— ¡Ven!

—Tsk… —fingió molestia y caminó hacia la barra— ¿Qué quieres enana?

—Hum… yo… ah, etto… ehm…

— Enana, apúrate que no tengo todo el día —. Al Redfox se le empezaba a agotar la casi inexistente paciencia que evidentemente, no tenía.

—Yo, pues… etto… Mirajane ¿me das una cerveza?

Mirajane la miró extrañada y le sirvió, eso no iba concorde al plan. Levy se bebió el vaso de un trago, y casi inmediatamente, el alcohol empezó a hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Sabes idiota? Me gustas.

Dato del día: Levy no tiene aguante para el alcohol.

— ¿Qué? —¿Levy acababa de decir eso? Gajeel estaba pasmado—¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esa mosca está volando! ¡volando! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Volando!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando Mirajane preguntó quién se ofrecía para tomar fotos de la _cita_ de Romeo y Wendy, Charle se había ofrecido. Tenía que cuidar a Wendy.

Charle era una Exceed muy testaruda, y por ello, le costaba admitir que Wendy estaba creciendo, para Charle, Wendy seguía siendo la pequeña niña insegura con la que vivía en el Gremio Cait Shelter, y era incapaz de ver a la jovencita fuerte en la que su amiga se estaba transformando.

Por eso estaba ahí, para cuidar a Wendy del extraño niño por el que Wendy sentía simpatía. Según Charle, Wendy era demasiado pequeña (y confiada) como para estar pensando en _esas cosas_ , y estaba confundida por el ambiente lleno de hormonas que reinaba en el gremio.

Llegando de nuevo a la conclusión: Tenía que cuidar a Wendy.

A pesar de todo lo que Charle sabía (o pensaba) que estaba en juego, no era capaz de concentrarse en su labor. O no del todo, ya que las fotografías salían, pero no era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que decían o fijarse bien en lo que hacían. Hace un largo rato ya, que tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía.

—Mmm~ pescado —escuchó a su espalda.

— ¿Happy? —se sorprendió mucho de ver al gato ahí—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te sigo —contestó con simpleza y sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

—Quería tomarte fotos.

— ¿A mí? —un sonrojo llegó a su cara—. ¿Por qué?

—Sí, Juvia me dijo que tenía que tomarte fotos para hacer un álbum.

— ¿Le haz hecho caso a…? ¡¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES TENER UN ÁLBUM CON FOTOS MÍAS?!

Happy se sonrojó, y trató de ocultar su cara entre sus patas (lo cual no resultó), Charle le pareció el gesto más adorable de toda la Tierra… es decir, un gesto lindo, si, lindo… solo lindo.

—Quiero ver todas tus expresiones, Charle —empezó Happy—. Me gustan las caras que haces. Cuando estás molestas, cuando te alegras, cuando algo te fastidia, cuando tomas té, cuando hablas con Wendy… Me gustan todas tus expresiones Charle… ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho!

Charle se quedó callada. Ella sabía que el gato varón tenía algún tipo de interés en ella. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar demasiado en ello, más bien, era algo que ella evitaba pensar.

El gato siempre estaba detrás suyo, siempre la buscaba y le intentaba regalar un pescado, algo que, ahora que lo pensaba, era algo que el gato adoraba con su alma.

Aquél molesto gato siempre le ofrecía una sonrisa (además del pescado), siempre intentaba alegrarla y hacerla reír.

—Happy… tú **también me gustas**.

* * *

 **Jejeje, bueno, creo que esta parte me salió muy melosa, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? No pude evitarlo.**

 **Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor no me maten!**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


End file.
